


Песком сквозь пальцы

by Vivisha



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Альтернативная версия происхождения Энакина.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Shmi Skywalker





	Песком сквозь пальцы

Палпатина в тот день раздражало решительно всё: и вынужденная остановка на Силой забытой пустынной планете, и иссушающий жар двух солнц, от которого не скрывала ни одна тень, и необходимость торчать посреди белого дня в городе на окраине цивилизации, полном отбросов общества.

Но, конечно, никто не смог бы распознать на лице Палпатина нараставшее раздражение — пока сам он не позволил бы. Тщательный самоконтроль не был главной ценностью в мировоззрении ситхов, однако Палпатин год за годом воспитывал в себе это качество.

Не ради политики — хотя и в ней умение скрывать истинные эмоции и мысли отлично ему послужило. Ради того, чтобы сохранить в себе остатки той личности, которой он некогда был.

Обучение у Плэгиуса изменило Палпатина — причём куда сильнее, чем он ожидал, соглашаясь следовать путями Тёмной стороны. Но что-то должно было остаться нетронутым. Иначе до нынешнего момента он попросту не дожил бы: ситх, потерявший себя, бесполезен.

Ситх, потерявший себя, — безумец, не видящий дальше собственного носа.

Так что, в сущности, это было вопросом выживания.

Остаток дня Палпатин посвятил изучению быта местных жителей. Талант подмечать важные детали был его гордостью — даже если те, за кем он нынче наблюдал, вызывали разве что брезгливость.

Во всяком случае, большинство из них.

Та женщина была как минимум на несколько стандартных лет младше Палпатина, но годы работы в неволе оставили на её внешности неизгладимый отпечаток. Она выглядела не менее заурядно, чем прочие рабы — только вот взгляд Палпатина из множества разумных, шаставших по улице, вновь и вновь выделял именно неё.

Проследовав за женщиной до хижины, недостойной зваться домом, Палпатин отыскал её хозяина. Заплатив тому больше, чем труд этой рабыни мог принести за месяц, Палпатин выкупил женщину на ближайшие двенадцать часов — только чтобы найти причину своего любопытства, разумеется.

И, когда после нескольких осторожных, но продуманных вопросов женщина — её звали Шми Скайуокер — начала говорить о себе, то и дело опасливо отводя взгляд и всматриваясь в небо, подсвеченное яркими красками татуинского двойного заката, Палпатин понял.

Несмотря на незавидную судьбу, Шми принимала все невзгоды как должное и даже была по-своему счастлива. Насколько это вообще возможно для того, кто лишён самого ценного — свободы.

Палпатин на месте Шми не смирился бы.

Собственно, она была его полной противоположностью. Будь в ней мельчайшая искра дара Силы, Палпатин ни на секунду не усомнился бы, что перед ним будущий адепт Светлой стороны — и, тем не менее, поделился бы познаниями о Силе.

Палпатин нахмурился. Что за неведомое чувство толкало его на столь странные мысли?

Когда Шми закончила свой бесхитростный рассказ, оба солнца скрылись за линией горизонта, и наступила короткая ночь. Палпатин ожидал, что неловкое молчание затянется, пока он не найдёт новую тему для беседы, однако Шми взяла инициативу в свою руки.

Побывавшая во множестве миров, она не знала ничего об устройстве Галактики. Несмело и аккуратно, словно травоядный зверёк, прячущийся от хищника, она спрашивала — а Палпатин отвечал. Он рассказывал обо всём, что его окружало: политика, торговля, светское общение, постоянные дипломатические поездки в качестве сенатора от Набу.

Он рассказал о том, сколько неудач пришлось перетерпеть, прежде чем оказаться в Сенате. О том, как временами уставал от бесчисленной смены масок. О своих целях и планах, желаниях и мечтах.

О том, что однажды вся Галактика окажется под его властью, хочет она того или нет — и только тогда Палпатин спохватился.

А Шми, вовсе не испуганная его словами, куталась в рваную шаль и мягко улыбалась одними уголками глаз.

Выдохнув, Палпатин несмело, почти по мальчишески — для его-то лет и опыта — ободрительно улыбнулся в ответ. И тогда он наконец осознал, как описать прежде незнакомое ощущение, которое он испытывал наедине со Шми.

Доверие.

Скрытный по натуре и наученный жестоким опытом, Палпатин никому не доверял — да что там, он не допускал и мысли о том, чтобы раскрыть кому-нибудь свои настоящие мысли, ничего не утаивая и не выворачивая истину наизнанку.

Впрочем, если вдуматься, никто из знакомых ему разумных, кроме Шми, не подходил для такого разговора по душам. Все они, желая того или нет, могли стать угрозой планам Палпатина, а значит, ему неизбежно пришлось бы их убить — что несколько лишало задумку смысла.

Но кто поверит бесправной рабыне с окраины Галактики, даже если она и вздумает ему помешать?

В ту холодную ночь единственным источником света для них служили звёзды, которым для Шми суждено было навсегда остаться бесконечно далёкими точками, неизменно сверкавшими на небосводе.

Только когда вдалеке занялся рассвет, Шми призналась, что никак не предохранялась.

Палпатин серьёзно задумался — а после предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.

— Это может оказаться интересным, — вот что он сказал.

Если ребёнок появится на свет, то кем он станет?

Сочетание несочетаемого. Свет и Тьма. Один из самых одарённых в Силе и начисто лишённая редкого таланта. Смирение и страсть. Роскошь и крайняя нищета.

Покидая Татуин, Палпатин знал, что никогда больше не увидит Шми — но смутное предчувствие подсказывало, что цепочка событий, запущенная мимолётным увлечением, оборвётся нескоро.

***

Услышав фамилию мальчишки с выцветшими под палящим солнцем волосами, Палпатин окончательно уверился в своих выводах. Как будто не об этом ему так и кричало ощущение мальчика в Силе. Как будто не полузабытые черты Шми Палпатин распознал в его лице с первого взгляда.

Значит, Скайуокер.

И, Сила, какой потенциал! Да, Палпатин не ошибся, предположив, что итогом связи со Шми станет нечто удивительное. Он решил бы, что непременно должен овладеть этой необузданной мощью, даже не окажись Энакин кровью от его крови — теперь же иные варианты и вовсе исключались из рассмотрения.

***

Узнав о смерти Шми, Палпатин не расстроился. Произошедшее подтолкнуло Энакина к Тёмной стороне куда ближе, чем он мог надеяться.

Шми не только не стала чинить препятствий планам Палпатина — она, сама того не зная, помогла их осуществлению.

Так отчего ему скорбеть?

***

Прибыв на роковой Мустафар, Палпатин почувствовал острую вспышку злости — две изматывающих дуэли лишили его львиной доли терпения и самоконтроля. Да и к чему теперь было сдерживаться?

В конце концов, он получил главный приз. Он завладел Галактикой.

И, решая окончательно сломить искалеченного Энакина и заодно обезопасить себя от возможного предательства, Палпатин не помнил лица женщины, связывавшей его с новообращённым учеником.

Палпатин не помнил, что когда-то, практически в другой жизни, поклялся хранить то, что делало его человеком, а не порождением Тёмной стороны.

И, конечно, не помнил, почему.

_01.10.2017_


End file.
